


Into The Dark

by QueerlyCute



Category: Phandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, TW: Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerlyCute/pseuds/QueerlyCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic, based off the song I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. Listen to it if you haven't, it's really quite beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

There once was a man with ebony hair, cerulean eyes, and a smile brighter than the sun. He would laugh and play and sing, and everyone you talked to would say he absolutely oozed life. 

There once was a man with coffee coloured hair, amber speckled eyes, and a laugh recognisable by thousands. He would play along and sing along too, but behind the amber spots hid something broken and cold. 

There once was a man with ebony hair, concerned eyes, and a sympathetic smile. He would say animal facts, give free hugs, and watch extra anime, all in attempt to retrieve his favourite sound again. 

There once was a man with coffee coloured hair, dark eyes, and an absent laugh. He would lie everyday, saying he's fine then let his true emotions flow onto his scarred canvas. 

There once was a man with permanent worry lines and scared eyes. He would watch his other half melt into melancholy pits and couldn't do a thing to stop it. 

There once was a man with acceptance in his soul, and a plan in his mind. 'I'm going to town for the day' he said, 'I love you no matter what' he said. 

There once was a man with a tear stained face, tired eyes, and a voice shaking with fear. He would plead and cry and beg to reverse time, but to no avail. 

There once was a man bloodstained hair, dead eyes, and an irretrievable breath. He lay at the bottom of London Tower, crimson pooling out from his cracked skull and slit wrists. 

There once was a man with grey eyes and a shaking hand. 'I'll follow you' he wrote, then tied the hangman's knot into his poisonous string. 

There once were two men, with bright eyes and smiles so big they could rule the earth. Their story ended sad to most, but to them they had kept their promise, walking hand in hand into the dark.


End file.
